


Above All Else

by Wind_Writes



Series: A Sweet Pea Fic-mas [13]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Love, New Year's Eve, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: Prompt: Day 12- New Years Eve





	Above All Else

The thumping of heavy base echoed from inside Thornhill, bodies in the main hall moving together to the beat of the music. It was Cheryl’s annual New Year’s Eve bash and everyone had shown up to celebrate. Every year Cheryl picked a theme and this year, much to Sweet Pea’s dismay, she’d gone for a formal black and white party mirrored after the famous Black and White Ball thrown by Truman Capote in the 60’s. To gain entrance to this year’s affair, all guest were required to be dress in their best black and white. Sweet Pea had been complaining for almost a week about having to wear dress pants, but you found the change of wardrobe refreshing. You spent so many hours in jeans and t-shirts at work, so pulling out your favorite little black dress and fire engine red pumps for the evening had you giddy.

Each year it seemed that the decorations got more elaborate than the year before, and this year was no different. Blood red tablecloths adorned the tables and accepted with golden candelabras and dining ware. White draperies hung from the large windows and she had set up a champagne bar in the corner where a multitude of bubbly themed drinking were being served. If there was one thing Cheryl knew how to do, it was throw a party.

Taking a sip of your champaign, you smiled as you watched your friends spin and sway their way across the makeshift dance floor. Toni and Cheryl were lost in eachother, their brows resting on the other’s as they swayed slowly. Betty rested her head on Jughead’s shoulder as he held her close and Fangs was wrapped up with his date for the evening, his lips locked on hers as they danced. The only one missing was your dark haired serpent. Finishing off your bubbly, you moved through the crowd in search of his towering frame. Following the sound of cheering, you stumbled upon a rowdy game of quarters in the kitchen, but no Sweet Pea. Movement on the patio caught your attention as scanned the room, the two headed serpent on the back of a leather jacket passing by the french doors before disappearing from sight again.

The clock in the hall chimed a quarter till midnight, turning away from the scene in the kitchen you went out to find the only person you wanted to ring the new year in with. Wrapping yourself in a shawl borrowed from your hostess you slipped out the side door, the chilling air sending a shiver up your spine as you teetered towards the patio. Sure enough, there he was. Beer in one hand and the other shoved deep into the pocket of his jacket, Sweet Pea stood around a roaring fire in the outside fire pit. You took a moment to just admire the man before you, despite his protest he cleaned up quite well. Beneath the leather of his coat you could see the form fitting dress shirt you’d bought for him was a perfect fit, the dark slacks he said he hated hugging him in all the right places.

“I was wondering where you wandered off to.”

Glancing over his shoulder, Sweet Pea smiled at the sight of you in your bright red shoes and little black dress. He may not like dressing up, but god did he love it when you did. A twinge of guilt settled in his stomach, you didn’t get the chance to dress up nearly enough and that was something he wanted to remedy in the next year. You deserved to be wined and dined and pampered. You deserved nights out on the town and fancy candle light dinners where you could wear a sexy dress and those heels that made your legs look even longer. And he deserved a night where he could peel you out of that sexy dress and leave you standing in nothing but those heels he loved so much.

Heels clicking against the cobblestone you pulled up beside him, hands reaching towards the flames to take in the warmth they offered. You surprised how peaceful the patio was, despite the thump of the base and the occasional cheer from the kitchen, it was easy to forget all the commotion going on inside. “What are you doing out here all alone.”

“Just thinking…” Taking a swig from his beer, Sweet Pea placed the bottle on the ledge of the pit before turning his attention on you.

“Thinking about what?”

“About you.” Thumb ghosting over your cheek Sweet Pea tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear, the smile you sent his way making his heart skip a few beats. Sometimes he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have you in his life, to have you loyally beside him despite all the shit that went down in your lives. “About this past year. About what could come down the line next.”

“And did you come to any conclusions?”

Cupping your cheek in his hand, Sweet Pea’s dark eyes roamed over your features as if trying to memorize every freckle and line. “I’ve concluded that come the New Year we still won’t have a pot to piss in.” Lowering his head, Sweet Pea placed a chaste kiss on your forehead.

The thumping of the base from inside stopped, the loud count down to the New Year taking its place. “10… 9….8…”

“And that despite our situation, you haven’t left yet” Sweet Pea kissed your left cheek and then your right.

“7…6...5…”

“And that you look smoking hot in those shoes.” Sweet Pea kissed your nose.

“4...3...2…”

“And that you don’t wear this little black dress nearly enough.” He kissed the corner of your mouth.

“1…”

“And that, above all else, I love you.” Sweet Pea brought his lips down to yours as the Happy New Year shouts rang from inside Thornhill. Wrapping your arms around his neck you pulled yourself flush against him, deeping the contact between you. Large palm resting on the small of your back Sweet Pea didn’t release you as the kiss ended, his dark eyes warm with affection as he rested his forehead against yours.

Looking up through your lashes, you sighed in contentment. “And I love you.” A smile graced your lips as you felt Sweet Pea’s hold on you tightening a fraction. Your lives were unpredictable, stressful, and sometimes a downright trainwreck, but it was the life that the two of you lived together and you wouldn’t ask for anything different.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one folks! Thanks so much for tuning in and I hope you enjoyed reading them!!! Appreciate all the support for these, I had such a great time writing them!


End file.
